


The Awakening

by ImKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can she save me too?, F/F, Mugging, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKorra/pseuds/ImKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is having a bad day when she is saved by a mysterious girl with a secret past. Could she be the one to help Asami through her own troubled past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with a one-shot but might make it into a thing.
> 
> Trigger warnings:
> 
> Violence  
> Violence with weapons  
> Mention of rape
> 
> Edit: K, I will be making this into a thing.

Asami's night had been pretty shitty to start with and only seemed to be getting worse. The black haired woman sighed to herself. Opal had disappeared with some muscular teddy bear looking guy leaving her alone at the bar fending off dozen of unwanted advances. _Fuck Opal. I'm not dealing with this shit tonight._ Quickly finishing her drink, she slapped a few bills on the counter to cover the tab and walked outside.

She took a deep breath of the cool air and pulled her jacket a little closer around her. It was only 1:00 AM but she was beat and her head throbbed. She wanted to lay in bed and forget the events of the day.

The woman was so deep in her own thoughts that she had neglected to notice the group of four following out of the club and down the street nor was she expecting the arms suddenly wrapped around her. Two more fast hands found their way to her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Strong hands grabbed her flailing legs. In a matter of seconds, she was carried into a dark alley to be at the mercy of the men. One whipped out a butterfly knife, holding it in front of her menacingly, her panic level continuing to rise.

“Scream and you die bitch,” the leader stated coolly. He nodded to the two holding her. As one, they viciously threw her to the ground in the corner. Asami cried out in pain. Three of them were on her in an instant, punching and kicking the crap out of her while their leader watched.

Asami screamed in agony as one particularly brutal kick connected with the side of her face hard enough to slam it against the wall behind her. “Grab her wallet and let's get out of here,” the helpless girl heard a raspy voice say. Her vision was blurry, her head ached and she was very aware of a deafening ringing in her ears.

“No. Let's have some fun with her first. Hold her down.”

She heard the faint sound of a zipper over the ringing in her ears as she made out the vague shape of a figure striding towards her. She felt two hands on her arms and legs pinning her down. Someone fumbled with her belt while another pressed cold metal against her throat.

 _So this is how I'm gonna die? The victim of some street mugging and rape. All that time avoiding relationships just to lose my virginity like this._ Asami started to struggle but was immediately stopped as the blade pressed harder against her jugular vein. The warmth of blood trickled down the side of her neck as the guy nicked her slightly.

“Get off her!”

Both Asami and her assailants looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice. A blue figure, a woman, dropped down from out of nowhere and flew into the leader like some action movie hero. Her fists a blur as she rapidly pummeled him into submission. The other three relinquished their grasp as they rose as one to face the new arrival.

The newcomer dropped into a fighting stance and gestured in a come-get-some manner with one hand. Asami's vision was darkening around the edges but she fought to stay conscious as the woman ducked, dodged and swerved calmly around their every strike occasionally unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks herself. Two dropped to the ground leaving the one with the knife.

She narrowly avoided getting stabbed in the face by the blade, deflecting the lunge with the side of her arm. A thin line of blood appeared on her cheek, but the determined woman ignored it and slammed the attacker with a counter to the stomach, sending him staggering back. With a devastating uppercut, she finished him off.

Before his body even hit the ground, the dark figure knelt over her. Piercing blue eyes starred into hers. “Don't worry, you're safe now. I've got you,” she stated softly, slipping her arms under Asami and lifting her off the ground. “My name's Korra.”

“Are you an angel?” the injured girl managed before promptly passing out.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up in the bed of her savior.
> 
> (Sounds kinkier then it is...smut to come later though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little bit more to the very end of this chapter. It didn't quite seem to fit in with the rest of chapter 3.

Asami groaned loudly as she started waking up. Her eyes flickered open, taking in the strange surroundings as she sat up in the horribly comfortable bed. Posters of bands she had never heard of covered the light blue walls around her. A quick glance down revealed she was in a gray compression t-shirt and a pair of knee length black mesh shorts. _Where the hell am I and what the hell am I wearing?_ Panic and pain began to fill her.

Holding a hand to her aching head, she felt an ace bandage wrapped around it. Letting out another groan, she struggled to recount the events of last night. _Wait, was it even last night? How long have I been out?_

“Easy. You took quite the beating last night.” A figure now stood in the doorway watching her carefully. In three long strides, the woman closed the distance between the door and the side of the bed. Two piercing blue eyes met hers and Asam's memory flooded back to her.

“I'm Korra,” the tan stranger stated gently. She held out four white pills in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other. “Don't worry, they're aspirin,” she assured.

Asami couldn't take her gaze away from the woman before her. _Spirits, she's fucking gorgeous!_ Asami drank her in like she would a glass of water as if she had just wandered the desert for a week. She greedily took in every bit of the stranger. Her tan complexion, the rippling muscles that could be seen through the thin fabric of her long sleeve shirt...and then there were those eyes. At first glance, they were warm and confident and made her feel safe, like when she was a little girl and sought shelter in her parents' arms after being frightened.

But there, deep underneath, they seemed to hide something dark. Something that almost seemed to haunt the girl. A single blink later, the pain and sadness was gone as if the girl noticed the weakness she had exposed and locked it away.

Korra cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably under the stare. “Your friend, Opal, should be here soon.” Once again, she offered the aspirin and water. This time, Asami took them without hesitation feeling as though she could trust this woman with her life. _She did already save me. If she wanted to hurt me, she would have done it already._ She relaxed into the pillows behind her.

“So umm, did you change my clothes?” Asami's face flushed bright crimson as did Korra's. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes looking everywhere but at Asami.

“Yeeahhh,” she managed slowly before continuing. “Your clothes were pretty filthy and were soaked by the time I got you here.” She paused and finally made eye contact again before turning away and started to pace the length of the room all the while rubbing her neck. “I couldn't get us a taxi and you didn't have your wallet so I had no idea where you lived so I carried you the three and a half miles here. I'm sorry. I just really didn't know what else to do and I kinda panicked and I couldn't just leave you there especially when it started pouring like that-"

Korra stopped her pacing as well as her rambling once she realized what she was doing. Meanwhile, Asami sat stunned that this stranger had not only put herself in danger to save her but also cared enough to carry her all of the way to her home to ensure she was safe. Realization finally struck her.

“Wait, how do you know I know Opal?” She gave the woman a suspicious glance. Just as Asami thought she would, the woman smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck yet again. A slight blush broke across her cheeks. _By Raava, that's adorable._

“I may or may not have spent the past few hours trying to guess your password to your phone.” Korra met Asami's emerald green eyes for a few seconds before continuing. “Luckily, she called while I was trying to unlock it. I told her what all happened and gave her my address.”

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, there was an obnoxious banging on the door. Without another word, Korra left the room to let in the newcomer.

*****

Korra stood awkwardly behind the door as Opal burst in. “Where is she?” The caramel skinned woman shut the door calmly and pointed towards the bedroom, watching the dark haired friend charge through the second doorway. Moments later, the apartment was filled with Opal's onslaught of questions.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you leave a club ALONE?!”

“Opal, I'm fine.” Korra still stood by the apartment door unsure of what to do.

“Bullshit! You're lucky that some random chick was there to save you.” Opal lowered her voice to avoid Korra from overhearing but failed miserably. “Speaking of which, did you see her? She's fucking hot!”

Asami groaned as she got out of her savior's bed. “Come on Opal, you can take me home.” Wincing, she wrapped an arm around Opal's shoulder and let her help carry her out into the living room. They stopped in front of Korra who was now holding a plastic bag with Asami's clothes. She seemed almost reluctant to open the door to let the ladies leave. She smiled shyly at Asami as she walked past into the hallway.

“Hey, umm, thanks for saving me and everything. Are you free tomorrow? I'd love to take my hero out for a coffee at least.”

“Are you sure you aren't just asking because I'm, as Opal put it, 'fucking hot'?” A lopsided grin spread across Korra's face. Her previous shy stance had stubbly shifted to a more cocky position. A newfound confidence lit up in her sapphire eyes.

All three women began blushing wildly. Asami recovered first matching Korra's grin with a cocky smile of her own. “I think the you being hot thing is just a really, really nice bonus.” Another small blush broke coated Korra's cheeks. There's that blush again. She's so cute...Ugh, hold it together Asami!

“Well, I guess when you put it that way, coffee sounds perfect. Do you know the place on 7th across from Narook's?”

“You mean the Jasmine Dragon? I love that place!” _She knows my favorite whole in the wall! Score!_

“See you at 10?”

Asami smiled. “Sounds perfect,” she stated stealing Korra's line. The woman herself gave that wonderful lopsided grin again and escorted the two down the hall and out into the sun.

Opal turned on Asami after they began to walk away and thought Korra could no longer hear them. “Shit, can you beat me up so I can spend the night in her bed too?”

Asami glanced over her shoulder in time to see red returning to the woman's face and rub her neck. Before she could even respond, Korra called after them, “I heard that!”

“Damn her superhuman hearing.” Asami just laughed and hugged the grumbling Opal before stepping into the girl's silver Z4 sDrive35is BMW.

*****

Korra watched the two girls drive out of sight before stepping back into her apartment. With a long exhale, she leaned against the door, closing it loudly in the process. She lid down the hard wood until she was sitting on the ground. "Holy. Fuck,” she muttered to herself. For nearly an hour, Korra didn't move, letting her thoughts wage war.

_She's a fucking goddess. A mother fucking goddess. And she asked me if I was an angel!_

_Ugh, snap out of it Korra. She suffered a concussion and didn't know what she was saying._

_But she asked you out for coffee....and her friend told her you were hot...'fucking hot' actually._

_She was being polite and just because her friend is attracted to you doesn't mean she is. Even if she was, you would be taking advantage of her. She's probably still in shock about everything and doesn't know how to feel._

_...But you have to return her clothes once they are out of the wash. And you wouldn't dare stand her up. Even your heart isn't that black._

_Touché._

Korra smiled to herself, for once happy that her inner demons had won the battle raging on inside of her. She rose and set off to take a shower. The filth and grime from the alley still clung to her. Even the heavy rains that she had carried Asami home in couldn't wash clean that stench.

_Asami. Fuck. Even her name is beautiful._

_Oh shut up. You already won. We're going tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on posting a chapter every other week. Fingers crossed that I don't get sidetracked!
> 
> Edit: I added a little bit more to the very end of this chapter. It didn't quite seem to fit in with the rest of chapter 3.


	3. Tea and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami meet up for a promised cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already seen, please check the end of Chapter 2. I added a little bit more too it recently.

“Asami! It's lovely to see you! It's been such a long time.” The short, pudgy, balding man made his way through the tea shop towards her, refilling cups as he went.

The raven haired woman smiled as Iroh enveloped her in a tight embrace, careful not to burn her with the teapot. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I'm actually meeting someone here. She's a little shorter than me, long brown hair done up in three wolf tails, pretty tan skin, cocky lopsided grin...incredible blue eyes that you could just drown in but in a way that you would be so happy you wouldn't care...”

Asami drifted off into her thoughts as she recalled the memory of Korra's muscular frame. A content sigh passed her lips when her mind turned almost as dirty as it had been all of yesterday. The thought of the woman wrapping her toned arms around her, pulling her close to her defined abs with Asami's face pressed against her ample breasts then carrying her to bed made Asami's knees weak.

Iroh cleared his throat with a knowing smile that brought the raven haired girl crashing back to reality. A flush made it's way across her face. “You mean Korra. She's one of my best customers.” His eyes were attracted to some movement behind her. “Here she comes now.” The gray bearded man gestured towards the window where a very beat up, rusted piece of scrap metal pulled into the parking space next to Asami's modified black and red Ducati 1098S.

The lone passenger got out gingerly, keeping a watchful eye on her door's proximity to the bike. Asami could make out Korra's grin even at this distance as the girl admired the superbike. She brought a hand to the body, hovering about half an inch away as if scared to touch the monster.

Stepping back onto the sidewalk, Asami called out to her rescuer. “Hey, are you going to drool over my bike all day or can we have that coffee now?”

A fresh grin broke out on Korra's face. “Yeah, I was just admiring your body!” She froze, mid-step as realization of what she said overtook her. Her cocky smile transformed to one of a much shyer nature. Her face flushed. “I mean your frame!” She face-palmed. “Fuck...I mean your bike's body,” she corrected slowly ensuring that she was saying it properly with a bright blush still spread across her cheeks.

Asami stifled a giggle. _Spirits, that blush. I wish I could squeal right now. Sooooo. Freaking. Adorable._ She held the door open for the embarrassed girl who seemed to be relieved to be getting out of the merciless heat and into the air conditioning.

Sweat glistened on her broad shoulders, slowly running down her bare upper arms to finally be absorbed into the fabric of her arm sleeves. It was a magnificent sight that made Asami's mind begin to wander. _Damn it. No! Stay focused. You gotta stay focused, Asami._

Korra's voice helped her center her thoughts once again. “So how did you first come across this place?” A lopsided smile spread across her face while she pulled out a chair for Asami who took it with a smile of her own.

Asami couldn't resist a little teasing. “Feeling chivalrous today are we?”

“Please. I'm chivalrous everyday,” she smirked back. “I was raised to be.” Her expression turned dark for a split second but a blink later and it was gone leaving Asami to think that she had imagined it.

Rather than prod the girl about it, Asami returned to the previous question. “My mom use to bring me here when I was just a kid. What about you?”

“A few weeks ago when I was wandering around the city I just stumbled across it. I just moved here like two months ago. I'm still trying to figure out where everything is and what there all is to do outside of saving pretty girls.” Another blush broke out across those tan cheeks.

“You must save a lot of pretty girls then. Huh?”

“No. Just you.” Korra's sapphires seemed to shine a little brighter as she said it causing Asami to blush for the hundredth time since they had met. _You could go swimming in those eyes. Shit, she just said something. Fuck, she's waiting for some kind of response. Crap. Crap. Crap. Do I tell her I got distracted and_ Fortunately, she didn't even need to finish her thought. Iroh had saved her this time.

“Would you girls like some ginseng tea?” Before waiting for a response, he began filling their cups, knowing they wouldn't decline. He vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

“He knows me too well. Ginseng is my favorite,” Asami paused to take a sip. “So guessing from your skin tone and affinity with the color blue, you're from one of the water tribes. Southern right?”

Astounded, Korra nodded before leaning in and resting her head on her hands intrigued. “How did you know I was from the south and not the north?”

“Because you're not a jerk. I swear, almost everyone I have ever met from the north is a jerk.”

“Oh come on. They aren't that bad. They just don't have any southern hospitality.” With that, both girls laughed.

“So, why did you come to Republic City?” Korra's face darkened slightly so Asami hastily added, “You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject.”

Korra released a deep sigh as her expression grew more ominous. Her eyes lowered down to her hands which were now clenched together on the table. “No. It's alright,” she paused as if struggling to find a way to form her thoughts. “I guess you could say that I ran away from home.” The girl glanced back up to Asami's emerald eyes, seeking comfort.

Korra's slightly shaking hand was gently covered by one of Asami's. “I know we just met, but, I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or ... anything.”

The reassuring smile the raven haired women offered seemed to put Korra at ease. Her tense muscles relaxed and seemed to melt into Asami's grasp as the young heroine suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

“Thank you.”

After a moment, Asami felt another pair of arms around her as Iroh enveloped them both a hug of his own. Seemingly uncomfortable with the sudden amount of attention she was receiving, Korra squirmed her way out of their grasp and took a step away. She rubbed the back of her neck. A moment later, her phone started going off.

With a quick glance at the screen, she silenced it. “I'm really sorry but I've gotta go. I have training today.” She offered Asami an apologetic smile. “I really enjoyed this.”

“So did I.” The Raven haired girl smiled and took her hand after throwing some bills on the table and giving Iroh a rushed goodbye. Korra allowed herself to be lead outside to her car.

Being this close to the scrap heap, Asami was able to make out that it was a 1969 Camaro SS. “Is this going to be a restoration project or just a junker?”

The question brought a large grin to Korra's face. “It originally was just a junker, but the frame is in perfect condition, so, I'm not quite sure, yet. I don't know much about cars and even less about restoring one. I don't know if I would be able to get very far just watching YouTube videos.” The girl shrugged. “For right now, it is what it is.”

“I could help you if you'd like. I've spent most of my life in and around cars.” _And frankly, I'd love to see those rippling muscles working with power tools and lifting heavy parts._

“That would be great!” Her smile quickly faded as her phone went off again. “Shit, I really gotta go or I'm gonna be late...But I'd love to give you a look under my hood sometime. Maybe I could even check out your body a bit more while we are at it too.”

It took Korra a moment to figure out why Asami was giggling so hard behind her hand. Once it registered, a deep crimson filled her face. The normally tan, girl face-palmed again then brought her hand down her face to rub the back of her neck in what Asami could now call one of her nervous habits. “I...I ugh, I'm gonna get going now before I embarrass myself again.”

She opened her car door, but before she could fully get in, Asami grabbed the navy blue compression material of her tank-top, and pulled her back into a semi-standing position. Emerald eyes locked onto sapphires before closing and pulling Korra in for a brisk, but still, deeply satisfying, kiss. 

Before Asami could pull away, Korra gently wrapped an arm around the slightly taller woman and pulled their bodies flush. Korra hesitantly opened her mouth, granting Asami's eager tongue entrance. For several seconds, their tongues danced together, gently massaging one another.

Asami snuck a hand into Korra's back pocket with her free hand, sliding something in right before breaking away. “Call me later,” she exhaled. “I'd be happy to give you a peak at my body.” With a seductive wink and a completely disarming hair flip, she got onto her Ducati and sped off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Dat kiss doe...


	4. Meeting Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reflects on her morning with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I got promoted at work and got super busy. Hence why I also posted this at 3:16 AM CST.
> 
> For those of you that don't know what a "repeat" is, it's a running thing. Repeat is short for "400 meter repeat". People run repeats differently. When I ran them in track and how Korra's doing them in the story, it's where you sprint 400 meters (one lap around the track) and then follow it up with a brisk 200 meter (half lap) jog to recover. You then "repeat" the process. 20 repeats is 12000 meters - just under 7.5 (7.45) miles. It's a good thing Korra's so fit!

“Fuck.” Korra watched the bike disappear from view then took a few additional moments to compose herself. For the second time in less than 24 hours, her walls and self restraint had been utterly destroyed, no, annihilated, by the woman she had rescued. She pulled the slip of paper out of her back pocket and stared at the hand written note.

In hastily scribbled, yet somehow still elegant, handwriting, read, “call me **ANY** time” with a neatly written number underneath - no doubt to avoid any confusion with what number was what. Another grin spread across Korra's cheeks as she started the 10 minute drive to the training facility.

_Damn it, Korra. Knock-it the fuck off. Don't get attached. You'll only hurt her and if you magically some how manage to not fuck it up, she'll end up being the one to hurt you. And frankly, she's too old for you anyway. Think with your brain for once Korra._

_I'm 17! She can't even be that much older than me! Besides, have you even seen her? She's fucking gorgeous. She can have my heart. I don't even care what she does with it._

_You're fucking stupid. Naive too. Like seriously. What the fuck are you thinking? Oh wait, that's right, you aren't thinking anything._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

Gently, she rubbed her temples after pulling into the training facility's parking lot. She was late. Very late. Beifong was going to go ballistic. Korra shivered as her mind began to go over the possible punishments that the chief would so lovingly bestow upon her for the tardiness.

A shrill whistle sounded a ways off signaling what she assumed was probably the end of the warmup run. With a groan, Korra pealed herself out of her seat and into the facility with her bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't bother rushing seeing as how she was already late and as such, would probably need to stay late to make up for it.

 

5 minutes later, Korra glanced in the mirror in the locker room. She was dressed in a tight fitting gray, Republic City Police Department t-shirt that had "CADET" printed on the back in black lettering as well as a pair of navy blue, mesh shorts that hung down to her knees. Her hair was still up in her three wolf tails. She took a deep breath and watched herself exhale mentally preparing herself for the torture she was about to endure.

By the time she made her way onto the training field, she was almost 20 minutes late. Any hopes of arriving unnoticed were quickly erased second she stepped out of the door onto the grass. Chief Beifong, who insisted on handling the last week of training for every group of cadets, gave her a death glare as she jogged over to the group and joined them in doing push-ups.

“Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Korra.” The chief spat out her name like it was poison on her tongue. _Fuck. Please don't make me run. Please don't make me run. Please, please, please._ “I think while everyone else is running the obstacle course today, you can run repeats. One for every minute you were late.” _DOUBLE FUCK! She's trying to kill me!_

She bit back a groan, knowing any resistance would only make it worse. Instead, she replied with a winded, “Yes, Chief!” as she rose from a push-up. Korra could feel those steely green eyes burning holes into the back of her head. _Fucking repeats. I'd almost fucking rather scrub the locker room with a toothbrush._

As the minutes passed, the number of grunts coming from each cadet increased. Korra could feel each of her muscles aching in protest every time she dropped down to the ground only to rise up a second later. Her eyes stung as sweat dripped down her face. Normally, Korra spent the time counting the blades of grass under her, but today, her mind was flooded with images of the vixen she had spent part of the morning with. The thoughts made her core tighten with desire making the exercise that much more difficult.

The whistle sounded, signifying the end of their punishment, more so hers. The collective thud of 30 bodies dropping to the ground resounded. “Everyone but Korra, get your asses up and get to the obstacle course.”

Yet another loathing look was thrown her way by the gray haired woman. “And you,” she paused briefly as if to emphasize her impending doom, “you have 20 repeats to do.” She pointed towards the track. “I don't have all day so you better get your fucking ass in gear!”

Korra jumped up and gave her a salute. “Yes, Chief!”

“Get going before I make you do more.”

Without waiting another second, Korra bolted away from the grumpy woman to the track. _Fucking repeats. Fucking bullshit stupid fucking shit._ She risked a quick glance back. Beifong had now turned her attention to one of the other cadets who was struggling to get over the climbing wall.

Upon reaching the starting line, she took a moment to get in some quick stretches before tearing off around the track. _Why did it have to be fucking repeats? I can handle lifting. I can handle running the obstacle course a dozen times. I can handle scrubbing the training facility. Fucking repeats though._ She growled to herself as she arrived back at the start of the track and slowed from her sprint to a brisk jog.

_It's your own fault you know. You shouldn't have gone out with that girl. She's a distraction._

_Her name is Asami, and she's the most beautiful distraction I have ever laid eyes on._

_She's making you soft. You're already fucking weak. Weak and pathetic._

Korra pushed those thoughts out of her head as she doubled her speed and broke back into a sprint. _One repeat down, only 19 more to go._

*****

40 minutes later, Korra collapsed on her back into the grass, having finished her punishment. Sweat dripped down from every pore and her muscles screamed in agony. The sun had mercifully dipped behind some clouds, providing momentary relief from it's excruciating heat. She closed her eyes anyways as she attempted to regain her breath.

“Drink some water cadet. You're dehydrated.” Korra opened one eye to see the Chief standing above her, offering a large water bottle. She took it from her gratefully, and made sure to drink slow. “You know, I push you harder than everyone else because I see the most potential in you.” Before the tan girl's brain had time to register and process her words, the two were rudely interrupted.

“Careful, Chief. That sounded dangerously close to a compliment.”

Beifong immediately stiffened as the two women turned towards the voice. Whatever else she had been about to add was replaced with, “Mako, I don't recall asking for your opinion. Now shut up, help Korra up and get to the obstacle course.” Sensing her anger, the cadet quickly assumed a more submissive posture.

“Yes, Chief!” 

The three stood in silence for a brief moment before Beifong walked off, muttering something about stupid cadets.

Korra's attention turned back to the tall, handsome man as he helped her to her feet. His golden eyes met hers and the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly.

"Hey Korra. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mako. Repeats are a fucking bitch." Her frown turned into a large lopsided grin. "It's still been a really good day though."

"Who's the lucky guy?" He inquired with a slightly raised, shark-shaped, eyebrow.

Korra's face flushed. “Actually, she's a she...and she's the most beautiful, gorgeous, incredible person I've ever met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this entire chapter like 20 times and still am on the fence with how it turned out. I was originally going to tell all of this in the form of a flash back in a few chapters but decided it was important to do now.
> 
> Also, sorry about the lack of editing in this one too.


	5. Not a chapter - just an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue apology

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been super sick lately and just haven't had the energy to finish the chapter I was working on.

The bad news, is that on top of the sickness, I decided to completely alter the storyline. All of the chapters I have already written (but haven't put out) are still going to be in the story, but there's like a 5 chapter gap between what's currently going on and the stuff I have prepared.

On the bright side, I'm starting to feel a little better so the next chapter should be out soon. Another plus if that once I write out the 5ish missing chapters, I'll be several chapters ahead and you won't have to worry about me updating on time! :D

Anywho, super sorry about everything. Just typing this has taken me about 2 hours because I've had to run to the bathroom so many times. >.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make minor edits as I notice errors.
> 
> Also, I changed the name of the piece now that this is no longer a one-shot.


End file.
